parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 3
Here is part three of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *to: Top of cliff. *Miss Kitty Mouse: Tanya Mousekewitz! Your father’s back! Come down here! *Tanya Mousekewitz: He’s back, Jerry! Come on, Tom. *Miss Kitty Mouse: No, not that… way. (Tanya, now in her pink bikini, dives into the river) Show-off. Tanya? Tanya? Are you all right? Well, you better be all right because I’m not coming in after you…! into her blue bikini, dives into the river, and swims with her, as they both cough and climb onto the boat Don’t you think we’re getting a little old for these games? (laughs with Tanya, who laughs too) *Tanya Mousekewitz: Help me turn this thing over. *Brandy Harrington: What were you doing up there? *Tanya Mousekewitz: Thinking. Tom! *Brandy Harrington: About the dream again? Oh, have you figured it out yet? *Tanya Mousekewitz: I know it means something, I just don’t know what. *Brandy Harrington: You should ask your father about it. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Maybe I should. Come on, Jerry. Quit playing around, we have to get back. *to: The Powhatan Village. *Papa Mousekewitz: …faced a determined enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Kocoum. He attacked with the fierce strength of the bear. He has proven himself to be the greatest… *Miss Kitty Mouse: Oh, he’s so handsome. *Wallace: … and the finest… *Tanya Mousekewitz: I especially love his smile. *Papa Mousekewitz: … destroying every enemy in his path. Tonight we will feast in his honour. (AS THE NATIVE AMERICANS CHEER) My daughter. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Wingapo, father. *Papa Mousekewitz: Seeing you gives me great joy. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I am so glad you’ve come home safely. *Papa Mousekewitz: Come with me, we have much to talk about. I want to hear everything you’ve been doing. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Father, for many nights now I’ve been having a very strange dream. I think it’s telling me something’s about to happen, something exciting. *Papa Mousekewitz: Yes, something exciting is about to happen. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Really, what is it? *Papa Mousekewitz: Kocoum has asked to seek your hand in marriage. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Marry Officer Dibble? *Papa Mousekewitz: I told him it would make my heart soar. *Tanya Mousekewitz: But he’s so… serious. *Papa Mousekewitz: My daughter, Starkiller will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. With him you will be safe from harm. *Sally Acorn: Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path. *Wallace: This is the right path for you. *Tanya Mousekewitz: But why can’t I choose—? *Papa Mousekewitz: Tanya, come with me. You are the daughter of the chief. It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river. As the river cuts his path, Though the river’s proud and strong, He will choose the smoothest course, That’s why rivers live so long, They’re steady as the steady beating drum, Your mother wore this for our wedding. It was her dream to see you wear it at your own. It suits you. *to: Tanya alone at the riverside. *Tanya Mousekewitz: He wants me to be steady… Like the river. But it’s not steady at all. What I love most about rivers is You can’t step in the same river twice The water’s always changing, always flowing But people, I guess, can’t live like that We all must pay a price To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing What’s around the riverbend Waiting just around the riverbend I look once more Just about the riverbend Beyond the shore Where the gulls fly free Don’t know what for What I dream the day might send Just around the riverbend For me Coming for me I feel it there beyond those trees Or right behind these waterfalls Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming? For a handsome, sturdy husband Who builds handsome, sturdy walls And never dreams that something might be coming Just around the riverbend Just around the riverbend I look once more Just around the riverbend Beyond the shore Somewhere past the sea Don’t know what for Why do all my dreams extend Just around the riverbend Just around the riverbend Should I choose the smoothest course? Steady as the beating drum Should I marry Starkiller? Is all my dreaming at an end? Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver Just around the riverbend? Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof